


Thank You

by katebishoop



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finds out about Clarke, and the lengths that Bellamy is willing to go for her.</p><p>-<br/>Episode Tag to 3x02 "Wanheda - Part Two"<br/>Spoilers for the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Can you do a Drabble with some Monty/Bellamy (love them!!) or Abby/Bellamy bonding (she'd appreciate him I think) after Bellamy's stabbing?

When Abby arrives back in Arkadia after treating Nyko at Mount Weather, she is greeted by sixty odd people from Farm Station.

One of them tells her their story: landed in the snow which softened their landing, but then the Ice Nation came and attacked. 

“We ran into Kane out by the border,” the man tells her, “Pike and Hannah went with him and a couple kids and some grounder woman - they said they were looking for Clarke Griffin.”

Abby’s entire world stops. 

_ Clarke. _

Raven is at her side in a second, a hand on her shoulder to help steady her, because she can feel her shaky knees and her ragged breath.

_ They’re looking for Clarke. _

It’s not comforting. They look for her all the time, but this she knows is different. They have never sent out a mission specially to look for her, because Abby knew her daughter would not be found unless she wanted to be. That’s what she had told Marcus. And now Marcus was looking for her, and he didn’t even tell her.

Abby is frantic the rest of the day: unable to sit still, unable to think straight. 

She doesn’t sleep that night.

She has been staring at the gate since dawn broke, and now, just a few hours later, she can hear the sounds of the rover and shouting.

She jogs up just as they are unloading - she can see Pike, and some woman with her arms around Monty, and-

She sees them handle Bellamy, thrashing and screaming incoherently onto a stretcher. When she gets to his side, she can see that he’s in grounder clothes, and the tourniquet tied around the stab wound on his thigh.

Marcus is on the other side of him, and she looks up to meet his eyes.

It breaks her heart: the look in his eyes, the slight shake of his head.

_ They failed. _

* * *

It takes Marcus, Monty, and Jackson to hold Bellamy down so she can stitch up his wound. He had been flailing so hard he had knocked the syringe of anesthesia out of her hand.

She tries to separate herself so she can focus on the task at hand, but his incoherent screams kept drawing her back in.

_ We’re wasting time  _ \- the string snaps -  _ let go of me _ \- she can’t get the new one through the hole -  _ we should have kept going _ \- her hands are shaking - _ he’ll kill her _ \- she drops the needle - 

Marcus is looking at her, but she can only stare at the young man thrashing down on the table. Bellamy’s eyes are wild and desperate and full of tears and he’s screaming and she knows that it is not because of the pain. Not this pain.

His eyes meet hers, and she sees a person so broken and so desperate and so full of anguish; it feels like she’s looking in a mirror. 

“I almost got her,” his voice cracks at the word her, and it cracks something within Abby, “ _ I almost saved her _ !” His hand comes up, the fingers curled, like he’s reaching out for someone. “I’m sorry I’m so _ sorry. Forgive- _ ”

She knows that he’s not talking to her. He’s probably not even seeing her - just the parts of her that look like her daughter.

Jackson places his hands on hers, a signal: _I’ve got this, I’ll take over._

Abby can’t even nod, she just runs from the room, the echoing of his screams trailing in her wake. 

* * *

Marcus finds her later and tells her the whole story. How they learned she was being hunted, how he didn’t tell her because he didn’t want her to worry without anything concrete, how they found out that the Ice Nation had her, how they spotted her but had to wait, how Bellamy had snuck off on his own, how they found him in the forest still trying to find her despite bleeding out.

_ Wanheda.  _ The word makes Abby want to throw up.

_ She stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die. _

Her daughter was known as the Commander of Death now.

_ Jake, what have I done… _

Raven tries to come see her, but Abby can’t be the Chancellor or a doctor or even her friend right now.

Later, she finds herself walking back towards the medical bay. She hadn’t realized she was headed in that direction - in the direction of the last person to see her daughter alive - until she heard voices coming out of the room.

“ _Untie me_.” It’s him, and she can tell that he has calmed down, but it’s a dangerous one; it’s like a bear trap, waiting. 

“You can barely walk.” Monty. “I want to find her too, but-”

“I need to find her!” Now  _ there’s  _ the trap. “They could already be in the Ice Nation-”

“If those stitches snap, you’ll bleed out.” Monty snaps, “And if you die trying to find her she’ll never forgive you, or herself for that matter.”

It’s quiet; Abby knows that it is inappropriate to eavesdrop but she doesn’t care. 

Bellamy does not shy away from speaking his mind to her, but when it comes to Clarke, he’s reserved and on guard. He won’t speak to her about Clarke other than in general terms, and even then it’s brief and he’ll excuse himself or change the subject.

“I’m leaving in the morning - healed or not.” Bellamy states. “We don’t have much time.”

She can hear the sound of Monty sighing and his chair pushing back. Quietly, Abby slips around the corner and out of sight.

“I’ll tell the others, if you’re going, you’re not going alone.”

Abby watches as Monty leaves the medbay. Even from here she can see the slump in his shoulders, the way his head hangs, the way his arms wrap around himself so he can be all closed up.

Not a day goes by that Abby doesn’t regret sending those kids to the ground.

When she hears the sound of Bellamy trying to break free of his restraints, she takes a deep breath, and goes.

He freezes and looks up at her when she enters, but he quickly looks away. Abby goes to sit in the chair by his bed; she reaches for the wrist closest to him, and he flinches when her skin makes contact with his. She undoes the cuff, figures he’d be able to get the rest on his own now,  and she can see the gears turning in his eyes.

“Kane told me what you did.” She had sent him on a mission once to find her daughter. She’d ask it of him again, because she knows that he’ll always say yes. She also knows that he never needed to be asked. “Thank you.”

The words are strange coming off her lips. She means it, she does.  _ Thank you for having zero regard for your own life. Thank you for not giving up. Thank you for trying. _

But Clarke’s still not here, and she wants to scream at him -  _ where is she? Why didn’t you save her? Why are you here and not out there? _

That’s unfair - completely unfair, she knows. The only thing that’s keeping her from shouting all of her cruel thoughts at him is the knowledge that this man, is the only other person on the entire planet that loves Clarke just as much as she does.

(She thinks, that this man might be the person that Clarke loves most, even over her. She deserves that, honestly. And so does he).

This is the man who was there for her daughter when she never could. He hasn’t once asked about anyone or anything else, just always  _ Clarke Clarke Clarke _ .

And she’s thankful for that.

But the look on Bellamy’s face is dozens of miles away, lost and searching. “That’s the last thing she said before he knocked me out.” Abby’s breath hitches. Bellamy shakes his head, and gives a laugh that holds no humor in it. He isn’t even in the room - he’s far off in the woods somewhere, with a knife in his leg and Clarke in his sights. “She was thanking him, for not killing me. She was -  _ she- _ ” His voice is raw and there are fresh tears pricking at the corners of his eyes “she was begging him for my life. She said she’d cooperate if he just spared me.”

(And she was right, then, about who Clarke loved most. For her mother she had brought down Mountain, but for Bellamy Blake she would bring down herself, again and again).

He’s crying in earnest, and Abby doesn’t even realize that she is too until a tear slips down and drops onto the back of her hand.

Tentatively, she reaches out and grasps his hand. He freezes for a moment, but then his hand clings to hers just as tightly. 

In this moment, her daughter could be dead, or dying, or who knows what. But she does know that Bellamy will go to the ends of the earth for Clarke. He has come a long way from would-be assassin to the man he was today. 

Abby tries to communicate everything she’s feeling through that touch; she’s trying to communicate with him the way Clarke would, without words. She tries to tell him that she trusts him, that she trusts him the most when it comes to Clarke, that if anyone can find her, he can. He will; he has too.

She believes in him, because she knows that Clarke would.

Abby lets go of his hand and wipes at her eyes. “I’ll go find you a brace. You’ll be slower, but the stitches should hold.”

His mouth is clamped shut, like he wants to say something but can’t. She has a funny feeling that it’s thank you, and that he won’t be able to say those words again until Clarke is safe. 

He just nods.

She doesn’t sleep again that night. She stares out her window, trying to wrangle in her racing thoughts, when she sees a man on a horse bolt by alone, and out the gate.

She hadn’t expected anything less.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written from Abby's POV before so that was... interesting. Also, it is once again one in the morning, and I am having an overload of Bellamy/Clarke feelings.
> 
> come hang out over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
